1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with a heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, during their operation. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation devices are often used to cool the electronic components.
A frequently used heat dissipation device includes a fin assembly and a heat pipe attached thereto. The heat pipe includes a heat absorption portion, and a heat dissipation portion extending from the heat absorption portion. The heat absorption portion of the heat pipe contacts an electronic component, absorbing heat therefrom. The heat dissipation portion of the heat pipe extends through and contacts the fin assembly, transferring heat generated by the electronic component to the fin assembly and thence to the exterior. Thus, the electronic component is kept within a normal operating temperature.
The fin assembly includes multiple spaced, parallel fins. A multiplicity of air passages is defined between fins. Each of the fins defines a punched through hole allowing extension of the heat pipe therethrough. When the through hole is formed by a punch, a flange is formed around the through hole to fix to the heat pipe with solder. Generally, a height of the flange of each fin is substantially the same as a distance between two adjacent fins to prevent solder overflowing from the flange into the air passage between the adjacent fins.
However, the height of the flange is restricted by a diameter of the through hole. When the fins are to be sparsely distributed, the height of the flange is generally less than a distance between two adjacent fins. It is inevitable that solder overflows from the flange into the air passage between the adjacent fins, not only wasting solder but also affecting the aesthetic appearance of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with a heat pipe which can overcome the described limitations.